


a dance of sorts

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sparring, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: luke offers to teach din how to wield his darksaber.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 492





	a dance of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> MOOOOORRRREEEE
> 
> i hope y'all are enjoying reading my dinluke fics- because i'm enjoying writing them for sure!!!
> 
> pls drop more ideas for fics of these two- id appreciate some prompts(not smutty umu)!!!
> 
> <3

Din stares down at the saber hilt in his hand, the weight behind its purpose making him want to drop it. He had tried multiple times to simply give it to Bo-Katan before leaving with Luke, but every time she'd denied him, snapping at him how it was the proper way. And every time she'd said this, he'd had to fight the urge to both roll his eyes and tear his hair out in frustration at her stubbornness. So  _ now  _ she wanted to follow old Mandalorian traditions, but not when it came to the proper way to wear one’s helmet. Oh, no, that made Din a part of a cult. 

“I will only take it once I've won it from you in a proper duel,” she'd told him sharply. He'd felt Luke’s gaze on the back of his neck, studying and watching his every reaction. It had made his skin crawl with slight goosebumps. Not in a bad way, necessarily. “I'll come and search for you once you've learned to properly wield it. Then, we will commence the ritualistic fight.” 

Din had tried to convince her that that wasn't necessary, but she'd cut him off with the shaking of her head before storming from the docking bay to return to the ship’s controls. Cara and Fennec had already left with Fett on the  _ Slave I _ \- and hadn’t that been an interesting exchange between the Jedi and the bounty hunter. They'd looked at one another- and Din could see the recognition flash across the Jedi’s face- seemed to come to a mutual understanding and continued on with their days. All of this had been carried out silently and with no words. 

So, Din had ended up waiting in the hull with Luke for his friend- Han Solo- to come and pick them up in his own rickety ship. Not that Din could talk- the  _ Razor Crest  _ had been in similar condition before she'd been blown to bits. 

Now, Din was staying in the temple Luke had taken him and Grogu to to train the latter. Din would occasionally watch their training sessions until he grew bored and went to train in his own way. 

Sure, he knew how to fight with weapons similar to this darksaber, and he was good at fighting one handed, but it didn't feel  _ right  _ when he tried using the weapon in the ways he knew. He would constantly fall into a familiar stance and swing at anything he deemed tall enough to be a good target, until the darksaber would hum almost angrily at him and he'd extinguish it. 

That same thing had happened to him during today’s session, and now, looking the saber over, he couldn't find a single thing wrong with it. At first, he'd thought there was some kind of faulty wiring in it, but now, he couldn't find any problems. 

He clicks it back on, and it hisses as it explodes back to life. He watches the blade for a moment- watches how the black and white lights dance together and a part, in an endless movement. 

He looks up when Luke enters the room, Grogu held against his chest. The Jedi smiles warmly at him, not seeming to mind the darksaber being ignited. 

“Hello, Din,” Luke said in greeting, stopping beside the Mandalorian. He chuckles softly when Grogu reaches his hands out towards Din with a soft grunt, making grabby hands at him. Din quickly flips the saber off and takes Grogu from Luke’s hands, keeping him held securely in one hand. He gestures towards the darksaber, and keeps his voice light, “May I see it?” 

Not really feeling possessive of it, Din easily hands it over to Luke. The Jedi looks the saber hilt over critically, and then switches it on, the white of the blade lighting his face. He extinguishes it and hands it back to Din. “Do you need help with it?” he asked then, and Din is shocked by the sudden question. He hadn't been expecting it in the slightest. Why would he? He was only here because of Grogu. 

“What do you mean?” Din asks in return, running one of his fingers along the side of one of Grogu’s large ears. The child chirps, grabbing the finger and holding it as tight as he could. 

“I could teach you how to properly wield it,” Luke explained helpfully, even as the Mandalorian hooks it to his belt. “A saber can be wield similar to any other common single handed weapon- but I've found it is better to show it respect, and treat it more elegantly. I could teach you how.” 

Din raises an eyebrow at the offer. It was kind, but still very unexpected. And Din was used to there always being strings attached to any help offered to him. “Why? You're already training Grogu- why would you train me, as well?” 

“Because,” Luke said, and then pauses for a second, a hand on one of his hips, “I guess it's because I like you.” 

Heat burns Din’s cheeks, and he is beyond grateful for the helmet covering his no doubt tomato red face. He stutters for a moment, not used to someone openly complimenting him, and much less flirting with him. Last that someone had flirted with him, it had been on Sorgan, and Omera had made it pretty clear she was interested in him. He hadn't felt the same way towards her in the end, though, so it hadn't affected him as badly. 

Luke, however, was a completely different story. There was something about the Jedi that sticks out to Din, something that draws him in. Maybe it was the pair of strikingly blue eyes, or his soft, pink lips or his smooth yet strong features. He was beautiful, and yet Din knew of his hidden strengths. He could probably win in a fight with Din if he really wanted to. 

He swallows heavily, clearing his throat as Grogu seems to almost chuckle at his plight. He pinches the kid’s ear lightly, causing him to whine in protest. 

“I- I would appreciate that,” Din finally answered, giving a sharp nod. “When should we begin?”

Luke smirks at him, one of his eyebrows raised teasingly as he replies, “Why not now?” The Jedi motions for the Mandalorian to stand, and Din does so, setting Grogu in his spot as he rises. “We will begin with the proper stance. Can you show me yours?” 

Din holds the hilt of the saber in his hands as he falls into his usual one handed weapon stance. He tries not to shudder as Luke’s gaze looks him up and down, studying his posture. The Jedi moves in closer, and Din suddenly feels like he's being suffocated by his brightly warm presence. 

Luke grabs one of Din’s wrists, angling it in the proper technique, and knocks both of his feet into their positions. Din’s breath catches as the Jedi’s chest presses against his back- he could feel the contact through both his cape and armor. 

“You already have excellent form,” Luke said, and his face is beside Din’s helmet. His voice is low, and if Din hadn't been wearing his helmet, their breathes would have been mingling. Luke has yet to remove his hand from Din’s wrist, and Din doesn't make an attempt to move it. “But you're too tense, too solid. I've learned the best way to wield a saber is to be as fluid as it is- light on your feet, like a river.” 

Din swallows once more, continuing to let the Jedi guide his limbs. Luke doesn't move again until he's lightly squeezed the Mandalorian’s wrist, and when he does, he gestures at him. Din almost missed his closeness. “Now that you know the stance, show me how you think you should use it,” he instructed, and Din could tell he was a good teacher. He was kind and patient, and obviously hands on. 

He nods, and falls into a familiar footwork he'd been taught by his Covenant. Luke watches him intently, and then guides him through a similar footwork, teaching him to use the saber more of an extension of himself rather than another random tool. 

They practice nearly everyday once Luke has finished his Jedi sessions, and it is normally just the two of them. Grogu is present as well sometimes, watching with large eyes and perked ears. 

Eventually, Luke begins to spar with Din, and it takes all the Mandalorian knows to keep him at bay at first. As he learns the Jedi's moves, however, they begin to fall into step, and the friendly fights morph to something similar to a dance. 

“You have come far,” Luke says one day, their sabers locked together, both sides pushing at the other. “I'm impressed.” 

The Jedi’s words cause Din’s heart to warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of some din whump for next time.... what y'all think 👀?


End file.
